


[Podfic] Fantasies Bonus Content

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, bloopers, comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: A collection of bloopers, rants and a bit of a chat about the Fantasies series and the making of the podfics.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Fantasies Bonus Content

**Author's Note:**

> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-Bonus-eoguk2)


End file.
